Gem Armies
This is the Armies section of the G&K Enhanced Mod. This section focuses primarily on combat, city capture, and unit balance. Discussion General Balance *Conquest is more challenging, but also more rewarding if accomplished, mainly because of changes to city capture. *Conquest Victory requires owning all capitals and 30% of the world’s land (was 0%). Details *Similar to Civ 4, choosing promotions restores 20% health. Details Removed the instant heal. *The “no promotion saving” advanced setup option defaults to disabled. *15 hp/turn healing in unowned territory (was 10). *Unit supply cap changed to: 10 + numCities + population/8 (was 10 + 2*numCities). *All units production cost = 1.8 * base cost. *Changes to help the AI: **Less combat penalty when using more strategic resources than available. This helps the AI when we pillage all their resources. **Reduced the fortification bonus (AIs don't defend well). **Increased the flanking bonus. The AI uses tactical flanking very well. The AI also gets production bonuses, so it tends to have a larger but less-experienced army, and a higher flanking bonus favors a larger army. Unit Training and Maintenance *'Unit Attributes' Unit attributes which are not a Unique Unit special ability now apply only to the unit they appear on. For example, Artillery upgraded to Rocket Artillery won’t require set-up to fire. This is an innate attribute of the weapons they use (towed artillery pieces) that does not carry over when upgraded to a self-propelled chassis. What does carry over is training (player-chosen promotions like accuracy, logistics, etc) or Unique Unit special abilities. UU bonuses are untouched because civilization balance is partially designed around those bonuses persisting when upgraded. *'Purchasing' The purchase cost multiplier of units is now slightly higher than most tier 1 buildings (like Barracks). *'Maintenance' Unit maintenance is now specific to each unit type, and depends on both the cost and strength of the unit (or ranged strength, whichever is higher). Air, naval, and vanguard units have discounts on maintenance. Settlers and great people cost no maintenance. **Maintenance = Cost *.018 + max(rangedStrength, meleeStrength) *.018 -1 **-25% discount for Vanguards, Air, and Sea. *'Upgrades' Higher upgrade costs. In vanilla it’s rather easy to buy an army and keep it around the whole game, without much reason to actually build units (much less structures like the Forge and Arsenal). The goal is to shift things slightly so it’s desirable to upgrade the most experienced units and replace the rest through traditional training practices. *Upgrade Paths **(todo) Combat Bonuses *(todo) Strategic Resources and Terrain *(todo) Unit Changes Details : Main article: Gem - Units : Main article: Gem - Promotions City Siege *Annexation is ideal for large cities, razing for small cities, and puppet states are a temporary solution when there’s not enough happiness/money to build/purchase a courthouse. *Conquering city-states gives an immediate bonus equal to 50 turns of alliance. *Lower city healing and higher hitpoints. (20/turn from 25, and 300 from 200) *Captured cities resist for a number of turns equal to their post-capture population, up to a maximum of 15 turns *Capturing cities destroys less buildings than vanilla. *When a city is captured the probability of a building surviving is: **0%: courthouse, defense buildings, factory, power plants (all unchanged). **50%: library (was 0), gold buildings (were 0), happiness buildings (were 100). **100%: all other buildings. City Capture When a city is captured: #1 guerrilla fighter rallies from refugees near the defender’s capital (like earlier versions of Civ). This helps AIs recover after their initial defensive army is wiped out. #A small amount of population dies in the siege. #1 pop of refugees flee to the defender’s capital, if the city is size 2 or higher. This replaces vanilla’s 50% population loss. In general this raises unhappiness from capture, makes razing large cities harder, and gives the defender a slight advantage, particularly for AIs. Larger population also means longer revolts for puppeted/annexed cities. At this stage there’s 3 choices for the conqueror: *Raze: can take significantly longer for large cities. *Puppet: lower yields than normal cities. *Annex: courthouse costs rise with population, but no maintenance. Courthouse required to bring yields and science to normal. If puppeting is chosen as a temporary solution, we get these advantages/disadvantages once the decision is made to annex (with Courthouse) the puppet… Gains: *Much higher science. *Yield output of city returns to normal (all yields lower when puppeted). *Can avoid population growth to control happiness. *Can control production, buy tiles, and buy buildings. *Can change away from governor’s gold focus. Losses: *Increase in policy cost. *More difficult to get National Wonders. Since the policy cost increase is offset by increased culture output, basically the only downside now is added difficulty to get national wonders. Promotions *Medic promotion heals all units within 1 tile (was only adjacent units) and is only available to Vanguard units. *Merged the Siege and Volley promotions. Click for details. *Units with Blitz drop to 1 movement point after the first attack (if they lack the “Attacks Use 1 Move” promotion). Three or more attacks only helped when we already were much more powerful than the enemy, which simply made an easy situation even more trivial. *Ranged blitz: Can attack twice at 75% ranged damage (was 100%). Click for details. *Merged Charge (20% vs wounded units) and Mobile (+1), to make the combined promotion more valuable. *New Promotions added: Desert Power, Arctic Power, and Guerrilla which give faster movement on Desert, Snow and Hill tiles, respectively.